


Just Like God

by PipesFlowForeverandEver



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Horror, but...he likely has a different interpretation on what that means, feels ahoy, joey basically sold his soul to make his daughter's dreams come true, joey has a daughter, pregame events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipesFlowForeverandEver/pseuds/PipesFlowForeverandEver
Summary: Mr. Drew has a surprise for you.(A drabble about Aceofintuition's Joey Drew.)





	Just Like God

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble about Aceofintuition from Tumblr's interpretation of Joey Drew, who we affectionately call "Snowy" due to his unnaturally white hair. I wrote this basically to tell them "thank you" for being so kind and inspiring and working so hard. I hope you enjoy!

A drip echoed in the distance. It reverberated down and down from eternity as a black stroke of a paintbrush, until it tapped the abyss and shook the entire pool of shadows. It was a trickle of his creation, like the dust the Abrahamic God used to create Adam. 

And just like God, he had created. Oh, had he created. 

Mr. Drew felt the corners of his mouth tug, baring teeth long dry of words to truly describe this beauty- this…masterpiece- this culmination of everything he deserved! Would it ever get old? No. Never. Neither would the elation his slowed heart caressed as he saw his daughter’s smile almost reflect in each drop of the blood of divinity, slick and dark as it leaked from the veins of the studio. 

Somewhere, something groaned in agony; it groaned against him, the breath of life that made each and every last streak of liquid sewing the monster’s poor body together and bestowed upon it _purpose._ Even as it expressed how deeply it wished not to exist, knowing it _should not,_ its master would not heed its call, and never had. It was not a cry of the sensical, as it asked to take away what was rightfully his. Joey Drew was a stubborn man, after all, and so he felt no woes over what he had to do to make dreams come true. 

Just imagine what it would be like… Just… _imagine…!_

A light sigh glazed over his tongue and irises of frost sluggishly blinked, taking in the scent of ink and decay. He had pushed past the bitterness of it decades ago and found the sweet, sweet taste of victory. He had done it. By Jove, he had done it. And as he held the last letter in his hands, skin wrinkled and scrunched with not time but belief, he knew he’d do it again. 

Henry was always the kind to right his wrongs, wasn’t he? And he certainly had a lot of wrong over the years to make up to his best friend. Joey loved him, though and of course, and would let him atone for his sins to the studio, to him, and most importantly, to Bendy. That would be enough. 

Eyelids shuddered, and an unnatural cold blew under his bangs and into his scalp; there- just for a second, she was there with him, giving her blessing, chanting his name. _Bendy! Bendy! Bendy!_

…Yes, that would certainly be enough. 

Even as the whites of his eyes dulled and yellowed, aging paper as the rest of studio, they still held a small glisten- the same shine his baby girl possessed, and indeed it was hers. The light in his eyes would never die, as they only saw what was ahead.


End file.
